Snape's Soulmate
by crystal-rose-20
Summary: Annie Puckle was just an ordinary girl who loved absolutely loved the story of Harry Potter especially the character of Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

Snape's Soulmate

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter is owned by the amazing JK Rowling I only own my little oc.

Summery: Annie Puckle was just an ordinary girl who loved absolutely loved the story of Harry Potter especially the character of Severus Snape.

Chapter One: Ghostly Visits

Annie slammed her door as she threw herself onto her bed hugging one of her pillows to her chest. Looking around her room she took in the decor allowing a small smirk. Annie was a 33 year old woman still living at home with her mother and father. With her parents health problems and her siblings selfishness it was up to Annie to help them out as best she could. So she worked at a local fast food joint to help with the bills only allowing a small set allowance she set for herself. It was all working out great until her siblings decided it would be cheaper for them to live at home as well.

Her brother wasn't so bad but he didn't to let his wife walk over everyone she chose including him. Her favorite victim to belittle being Annie do to her one obsession which in this room was so obvious. Annie was a fan of Harry Potter she had all the books,games,movies, plus a vast amount of collectibles. She loved the story it had such hidden meanings in it for her it was a story of love and hope. One boy who believed he was ordinary destined for great things. Why wouldn't she love it as it was her dream. All her life Annie had believed in magic, love, and hope because of that she was usually picked on and tortured. Much like her favorite character Severus Snape. Annie looked in the mirror taking in her appearance which wasn't much.

She was very short only 4'9 and was often asked if she was a little person or confused for a child. She had an impressive bust size but was a bit on the chubby side. Her hair was a very ordinary auburn red often confused for brown that fell straight down her back. Her skin was a very pale almost white with a scattering of golden freckles across her little nose and cheeks. She had an okay mouth with a full bottom lip with average eyebrows. Her teeth were crooked and bucked tooth. It was her eyes that were the best features they were an almond shaped aquamarine that were magnified by her blue framed glasses.

Her head turned as the door opened to reveal her mother carrying the package which had caused her grief. " You left this down stairs and since you seemed so excited about it and spent so much of your money for it I figured you wouldn't want to leave it down stairs. " Annie tried to wipe the tears on her face away as much as fast as she could but she never was able to hide anything from her mother. " Annie don't let her get to you please. " Annie looked at her mother and took the box from her hands sitting up to make room on the bed. " She's right it is pathetic I'm an adult woman obsessed with a children's story in love with a man who doesn't exist. I never cried over anything but when Snape died in the books and movies and when Alan Rickman died in real life I bawled like a baby mom. "

Melinda Puckle sat next to her daughter taking the box and opening it to reveal a replica of the Hogwarts Sorting Hat. " Your not pathetic Annie she is just jealous. You have a job you can afford to get what ever you want and she can't. No one will hire her so she lives off us, Welfare and what little money your brother makes. You work hard to help us Annie and all she does is sit an complain. That makes her worse than she could ever accuse you of being. So enjoy your haat and don't let her ruin this for you. You deserve to be happy any way you can. " Melinda kissed the top of her middle child's head and left the room.

Annie smiled before standing up to walk over to her mirror and picking up the sorting hat placing it onto her head. " Annie Puckle Gryffindor! " Annie giggled taking the hat off her head and placing it onto an empty space on one of her shelves next to her death eaters mask and her Ravenclaw diadem. Moving back to her bed to straighten up her covers she didn't notice the man who appeared in her mirror. " I must say I think you would be great in Gryffindor. " Annie screamed and turned falling onto the floor to see an older gentleman. He looked exactly like the original actor who played Dumbledore than to Sir Micheal ( The Original had always been Annie's favorite. ).

"Don't be frightened child I'm here to ask something of you something very important and life changing. " Before Annie could answer her mother knocked on the door. " Annie are you alright I heard a scream? " Annie kept looking back an forth between the door and the mirror. She was debating letting her mother in either she would see it to which would be amazing or she wouldn't see it which would mean Annie had gone off her rocker and would officially be headed for the nearest loony ben. " She can't see me luv but I assure you, your not crazy if you allow me to explain. " Annie stood carefully rubbing her butt from where she landed. " I'm fine mom I just tripped and landed on my ass. " Annie sat down in her desk chair rolling it over to her mirror. " be more careful Annie you scared me to death. "

Annie listened as her mother finally walked away and looked at the man in her mirror. " Are you suppose to be Albus Dumbledore? " The man smiled his blue eyes twinkling like crazy. " I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and you are miss Annie Doris Puckle right? " Annie nodded. " This isn't possible your not real and even if you were real your dead. " Albus chuckled and smiled. " Annie you above all should believe that with magic anything is possible. I assure you I am real though sadly I am dead. I managed to move from my portrait at Hogwarts to here because I need your help. "

Annie wanted so bad to believe this was really happening but even though she loved magic and fairy tales she was a realist and knew this wasn't possible. " say I believed you why would you need my help. " Albus grew serious the twinkle in his eye dimming. " There are some in my realm who deserve happiness who I'm afraid won't get it from the ending our dear miss Rowling provided in her book. Though it was a good ending not quite accurate but that will happen with creative licensing. Tell me are you firmilar with the muggle telly show Once Upon A Time. " Annie nodded she loved that show. " Well it's not far off from the truth their are other realms some of magic. There are some people in your world who are very sensitive to energy realms like mine give off that is where your fairy tales come from. Authors from all the realms sense and get pictures of these other places and write the stories though sometimes they don't write it down accurately. Harry did defeat the dark lord but not many people were as lost or were as they appeared. I need you to help me play match maker if you will. "

" you want me to rewrite the story and make it the way its suppose to be ? " Albus smiled. " No my dear I want you to become apart of it. I want you to come to my world permanently. " Annie was speechless. " Do you believe in soulmates Annie ?" Annie nodded picking up her stuffed plushie of Fwakes which didn't go unnoticed by Albus. " In my world Wizards don't find true happiness unless they marry their soulmates. However with the prejudices of old most Purebloods are married off to the wrong people for the sake of blood purity. Out of desperation their mates then also marry the wrong people so not to be alone. I believe you can help me keep a few souls from ending up this way one in particular. " Annie gave a very confused look. " How can I do that. I'm nothing special. "

Albus leaned forward. " Oh no Annie you are special very special indeed. Which is why I need you." Annie looked to her door where her mother had been earlier. " what about my family I just can't leave they need me. " Albus frowned. " I can't make you go Annie it is your choice. Should you choose you would never come back all memory of you would be obliviated from this world. How ever knew memories and a new family would await you in mine. " Annie was very unsure what to do and whether or not she believe this was real and she hadn't hit her head when she fell. " I will give you time to think about if you decided you wish to join my world a portkey will appear under the sorting hat it will activate the minute you touch it sending you into my office back at Hogwarts Minerva will be expecting you with a pensive full of new memories. I hope to see you soon my dear. "

Annie watched as the ex headmaster of Hogwarts walked out of her mirror into thin air. She fell back on her bed as someone pounded on her door. " Annie mom said it's time to eat so get your ass in here. " Annie groaned as she stood to open her door coming face to face with her sister in law. " Who were you talking to? No wait of course it was yourself. Weirdo. " Annie followed her sister in law into the kitchen to sit down and eat dinner. " Mom would you be terribly upset if I moved ?" Annie looked up at her mother's stunned face. " No we'd all be thrilled then me and David could get your room after we clear out your baby junk. " Annie gave her sister in law a dirty look she couldn't leave not if it meant her parents would be stuck with them. " BJ that's enough. Why are you asking sweetie you know your welcomed here as long as you like. "

Annie looked up and shrugged. " I was offered a new...job but nevermind I'll just tell them I can't do it. " she could hear her sister in law mumble ' Knew it was to good to be true. ' to her brother. After dinner Annie was helping with the dishes when her mother took them from her hands and placed them back on the table. " Annie do you really want this new job? " She looked at her feet not wanting to look into her mother's eyes. " don't worry about it mom I can't leave you here with them. Besides you need me to help you out lord knows they won't " She started to re-pick up the dishes when her mom stopped her. " Annie don't stay because of us. Me and your dad will be fine honey we can handle David and BJ. We can also take care of ourselves if we have to we'll move to assistant living and your brother and his wife will have to go sponge off her family. If this is something you want Annie don't say no. " Annie looked at her mother. " Mom taking this job means I'll have to leave somewhere very very far away and I can't move back. I also will be very busy so you won't get to hear from me..." Her mother held up her hand silencing her daughter. " I can't say I won't miss you Annie your my baby girl but if this is what you want really want then take it. Your dad and I won't be here forever and I don't want you to waste your life worrying about us. "

Annie nodded and started the dishes after words she said goodnight and went to her room thinking about her talk with her mom. So this was her choice stay here and be boring old Annie or go to the world of Harry Potter and be a witch matchmaker. Saying a silent tearful goodbye to her parents she walked to her sorting hat. Closing her eyes she lifted it feeling on the self her fingers came across what felt like a feather before she felt a weird pull to her belly button.


	2. Chapter 2

Snape's Soulmate

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter is owned by the amazing JK Rowling I only own my little oc.

Summery: Annie Puckle was just an ordinary girl who loved absolutely loved the story of Harry Potter especially the character of Severus Snape.

Chapter Two: Becoming Titania Doris Puckle

Annie's eyes open and took in the room as she tried not to throw up her hand dropping what appeared to be a phoenix feather to the floor. Dumbledore's office was just as the movies floating objects, portraits and all. The only things different were the missing Fwakes and who sat behind the desk. Instead of Albus or Severus it was Minerva McGonnagall she came face to face with. Annie couldn't help but be disappointed she was hoping Snape would be headmaster still. " So he really died after all. " Minerva gave a confused look as she stood from behind the desk. " Of course my dear I thought Albus made it clear that he was in fact passed away. " Annie nodded and sat into the chair Minerva led her to. " No he did I was talking about professor Snape in the last book he was the new headmaster. Not that I'm not happy to see you in charge professor McGonnagall. " Minerva smiled and led Annie to a chair before she re took her seat. " Well then you will be happy to know that he is indeed alive. He just refused to take the headmaster position again. He didn't feel like handling the pressure. Said he wanted as little responsibility as possible even gave up head of Slytherin house. All he asked for was the D.A.D.A. job so I gave it to him as an apology. " Annie smiled and sighed in relief. " So then I suppose that Slughorn is the new H.O.H. ?" Minerva shook her head in the negative confusing Annie.

" No my dear he went back into retirement. The new head of Slytherin is Mr. Draco Malfoy thanks to the testimony of Mr. Potter and his friends it was discovered that the Malfoys even Lucius though blood prejudice were forced against their wills to serve the dark lord. By believe it or not Mrs. Malfoys deranged sister Mrs. Lestrange and her family. Mr. Malfoy and his wife were then put on house arrest for most of the summer while Draco was forced into summer school as was the golden trio. Unfortunately because of his mark Draco couldn't find employment anywhere so when Slughorn chose to leave once more and Severus refused to teach potions I offered him the job and title I think he will do well. " Annie nodded she was glad to hear of this she always felt that Draco could change. " So who is taking over your classes if you don't mind me asking? " Minerva reach over to pat her hand. " Miss Hermione Granger is to be the new transfiguration and head of Gryffindor. " Annie smiled she should of known. " In fact it is Miss Granger who will be your cover while your here. " Annie looked at her leaning forward in interest. " You my dear are going to be Miss Titania 'Annie' Doris Puckle the American god mother to Hermione. I managed to discover over the few weeks with my grooming Hermione to be my replacement that her mother is actually American. Apparently she met Hermione's father at a dentist convention right here in muggle London and fell in love decided to stay an married him. So with a little help from Flitwick my new deputy I managed a memory charm to allow Hermione and her family to believe you are the childhood best friend of Jean Granger and Hermione's godmother. You are the reason they were so open to her being a witch. You are the one who inspired Hermione's name. You are the one who helped Hermione hide and find her parents in Australia. You my dear are to be one of the top Charms Mistresses of the world, and my new Muggle Studies professor. "

Annie shook her head. " That's not possible I have no magic " Minerva stood and approached Annie leaning against her desk. " I assure my dear you have magic or else you wouldn't be here now. I have a pensive that within is all the knowledge you will need to learn magic as well as memories from Jean's and Hermione's lives." She stood and walked to a trunk that Annie recognized. " Hey where did you get that?" It was her replica Hogwarts Steamer Trunk that was at the end of her bed. Opening it Annie noticed her pulling out some of her favorite cosplay costumes like her period gowns from some of her favorite movies. A cage containing her now live stuffed dove she dubbed Serenity from her wannabe magician days as a child. Her copies of Beetlebards tales, Quidditch through the ages, and Fantasic Beasts and Where to find them though much thicker. Her once toy vibrating Firebolt was now an actual broom. Minerva finally stopped when she pulled out her replica Glinda wand from Oz the Great an Powerful. " Here we are this will be your actual wand why you are here now where did that feather go ah ha!" Annie watched as Minerva found the phoenix feather that had brought her here having floated under Fwakes' old perch. Minerva placed the wand onto her desk along with Fwakes' feather and waving her wand caused the two to magically merge before Annie's stunned eyes. " You should feel honored Fwakes only ever gave two feathers before and you know to who. " Annie nodded and finally standing from her chair moved to the desk picking up the wand with tears in her eyes holding it to her heart. " Thank you, You have no idea what a dream come true all of this is to me. I will do everything I can to help. " Minerva hugged the girl and led her to the closet she new held Albus'es old pensive. " After you gain these memories you will know everything you need ." Annie looked back to the sorting hat with longing. " I wish I could of been really sorted though. " Minerva laughed causing Annie to blush. " oh but my dear you were. " Annie turned to the now speaking hat. " It was no replica that was sent to you it was me and you shouted exactly the house I was thinking. How else do you think that port key appeared no replica could of sent it." Annie felt tears finally drop down her face as she turned to the pensive. Her last thought before plunging was ' I love magic.'

Immediately she was overwhelmed with a life that wasn't hers but now was. Growing up next door to Jean until an owl showed up dropping a letter into her little hands. Going to a school that didn't exist while learning all kinds of magic even getting to feel what it's like to fly. Traveling back and forth between England and America as she watched Jean marry Hugh Granger, As her god daughter was placed into her arms, Telling her god daughter the struggles of being a muggle-born in a wizard world. Sending letters back an forth to said god daughter trying to be there for her during the war when her own government wouldn't allow them to portkey to England do to the escape of Sirius Black. Finally getting to travel to her god daughter at the burrow before going to Australia to repair the memories and family bond to and between her best friend, her husband, and their daughter. Blinking she once again found herself in Minerva's office her head swirling with the memories and knowledge. Looking at the mess of her stuff everywhere that Minerva had created then down to the wand still in her hands Annie smiled. With a flick all but one outfit and her dove flew back into the trunk. " Well with that taken care of my dear I will have your trunk taken to your chambers by Winky who I shall assign to be your personal Elf if that is alright. She really needs a mistress and swore she would stop drinking if I assigned her to you." She waited for Annie to nod her agreement before continuing. " Then I shall leave for the great hall while you change to make the announcement of your arrival. I can't wait to see Hermione's face. " Annie watched Minerva leave as she approached the cage holding her dove letting her out. " Well Serenity it's you and me now. Let's make this life better than the last one. " She didn't notice as she started to change as the portraits all left to give her privacy or when Albus gave her one last twinkly smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Snape's Soulmate

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter is owned by the amazing JK Rowling I only own my little oc.

Summery: Annie Puckle was just an ordinary girl who loved absolutely loved the story of Harry Potter especially the character of Severus Snape.

Chapter Three: Snape Meets Titania

Severus had, had a difficult recovery this summer to say the least. He felt sure he would be on the other side of the veil by now if it hadn't been for Dumbledore's bloody phoenix Fwakes. Apparently the creature had been living in the wilds of the forbbiden forest to fulfill one last order of his master. To save Severus's life by crying into the wounds created by Nagini that blasted snake. To make matters worse Potter went and told everyone what he saw in the memories. Of course the memories cleared him of all he done even Albus' murder but it also revealed to everyone his broken heart over Lily. Then he also had to go and give him that stupid elf Kreacher as a thank you for saving him. The gift he got from his god son for saving his life was much better Raucous his new firmilar was a raven and much more helpful though the Kreacher did try. He refused to stop wearing that stupid locket from his old master and like to mumble under his breath about me being a half-blood. So on top of recovering a snake bite with a bigoted elf for a nurse he was dodging reporters who wanted to publish his tragic life story.

So to say when Minerva offered him a chance to escape back to Hogwarts he took it. Ok he would have to deal with the newest batch of dunderheads but it was better than being alone at Spinner's End with only Kreacher. Of course he put his foot down about potions he was not going back to the dungeons. Potions were his way to relax he was not going to endure trying to teach it and ruin the experience for him again. So D.A.D.A. it was and he'd be damned if he was going to be a head of house again. No he was quite happy just taking points away though now he did all houses evenly.

He was free to not have to favor anyone free of his masters all three of them. No more Voldermort to torture him for any excuse he could make, No more Dumbledore using him to keep an eye on a mad man, and no more Lily's ghost begging him to watch her child like he couldn't her. No now he was finally free to live his life as he chose but the question was how. If he wasn't the spy anymore then what purpose did he have in life. Sure he could help find and jail the last of the dark lords supporters but he was through with fighting. Teaching was never really a passion but it kept his brain working even if his students didn't use theirs. He was also finally ready to let Lily go but he didn't want one of those little chits who just wanted the fame of capturing the un-takeable heart.

He looked up as Minerva came into the great hall as she made her way to the heads table clearing her throat. " Welcome back students for another year at Hogwarts. I'd like to thank Filius for sorting our first years in my absence. As you know we have a few old and new faces with us. Professor Snape is returned as our D.A.D.A. teacher. " Snape rolled his eyes at the pathetic applause he received little buggers. " Also joining as after passing their N.E.W.T.S. is Professor Hermione Granger who shall be taking over Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor, and Professor Draco Malfoy who will step in for Potions and Head of Slytherin. "

He was sure most of the applause here was for the know it all of the golden brats. " But lastly and the reason for my absence I'd like to introduce you to our new Muggle Studies teacher Professor Titania Puckle who joins us all the way from America. " He watched as the know it all spit out her pumpkin juice as she eyed the opening great doors.

Severus nearly choked on his own juice when he saw the woman enter she was adorable. Dressed in a white gown with silver accents ( Think Drew Berry's white dress from Ever After ) from the sounds of her steps her slippers were made of charmed hopefully unbreakable glass. Her auburn red hair was braided in a halo style around her head. A white dove was perched onto her shoulder that seamed to get his ravens attention as the blasted bird kept sending him mental pictures of hearts and said bird. As the woman approached and looked up he noticed her stop and stare at him. Using his napkin he tried to discreetly wipe his face thinking he might have something on him by the way she was staring.

That is until the know it all squealed and ran down to jump on the poor tiny woman. " Aunt Annie why didn't you tell me you were coming? " Aunt Annie this woman was related to Granger oh god help us. He watched as she awkwardly hugged the chit. " I wanted it to be a surprise Mia. How is your Mum and Dad. " He tuned out as Granger dragged the woman along with her to sit down. " Well with out further a do let's start the new year and enjoy the beginning feast. "


End file.
